1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to interior display signs of a type utilized to advertise various products in stores and, more particularly, to multi-sided lightweight hanging display signs which include upper and lower frame members which function as clamps for selectively retaining sign panels and which are united at their ends by interengaging clips and brackets of snap-together corner assemblies. The signs are designed to be suspended interiorly from the corner assemblies. In the preferred embodiment, the signs include interiorly disposed motors and light assemblies from which the signs are suspended so that the signs may be rotated at a pre-selected or variable speed.
2. History of the Related Art
Wide use is made in retail establishments of hanging posters or signs to advertise special products and sale items. In most instances, posters are simply printed on opposite sides of a posterboard or paper which may be secured to a wall or window area or which may be suspended from the ceiling utilizing hooks, wires or chains. Such conventional signs must be strategically positioned within a store so as to be readily viewable by customers. As such signs generally include advertising on only two sides which advertising is displayed in opposite directions, a limited field of visual display is created and often customers are not made aware of advertised items.
In addition to the foregoing, most conventional indoor suspended sign displays are static displays. That is, the displays are not designed for movement after they have been installed. Often, static displays do not attract the eyes of customers even if the display is properly oriented to be easily viewable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a long-standing need to provide signs which can have eye-catching geometric shapes and which permit a plurality of sign panels to be assembled in relationship such that the panels are viewable from numerous areas of a store. Further, there is a need to provide such signs which may be easily assembled or re-assembled into varying configurations depending upon the exact number of advertising or display panels which are desired for a given sign. Further, there remains a need to animate sign displays so as to attract the attention and interest of customers.